Taking Big Steps
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Eli Godsworthy has finally graduated, and is headin off to colloge. He and Clare are together and are doing better than ever, but they both might be ready for more than what they already have. Perhaps taking that big step is taking a risk? Well of course it is, but is that good or not good?
1. Chapter 1

**So someone on twitter had mentioned this idea to Stephen Stohn about an Eclare storyline, and when I saw it, I got very inspired. Whoever mentioned this, I am making your wish come true!**

**I really hope you guys like this story :-)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

Taking Big Steps

Nobody's POV

It was the eve of Elijah Goldsworthy's graduation. He really did it! Despite everything he had been through at Degrassi Community High School, he was able to make it to this point. There were a lot of rises that he encountered, but also very many falls that he had stumbled through. Those stumbles were never a walk in the park, although at some of those times he imagined that they'd be.

He was faced with a dark past; being one of the reasons he entered Degrassi. To help him get a fresh start that he truly deserved, or even in better term, a second chance at happiness.

Did that happiness come true? Indeed it did. He met Clare Diane Edwards. He was the one who ran over her glasses in the parking lot. He stopped to pick them up, but was stolen by what he said were her "pretty eyes" and he had even admitted it to her, causing a blush and smile to appear upon her face.

Things from there only progressed between them. Yes, it's a very long crazy story up to this point. They went from being acquainted English partners, to good friends. They went from close friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend. The relationship was bumpy at first, for there was drama with a certain bully, but they were still able to make it through. It wasn't too long when they just grew closer and closer. Everywhere they would practically be seen together, holding hands, arms wrapped around each other, or quirky little remarks they'd share together. Eli made it clear to the whole hallway that he was indeed in love with Clare Edwards. Clare as well confessed that she loved Eli as well. However, once spring break grew closer, things between them only went downhill. Clare discovered a lot of Eli's dark past, Eli lost it, and went crazy to the point of almost killing himself, and that ended in a messy break up.

Both Clare and Eli, tried to move on and start fresh with new people in their lives, but those didn't seem to last at all.

After one crucial semester of Eli coping with this terrible mental illness, and Clare trying to adjust to her brand new transformed family life, they took a short breath of relief. Oh until they reunited just before the winter frostival, and became close friends again, but Clare kissing Eli meant that there was still something there. Clare knew she still loved Eli, and though that last semester Eli confessed he'd probably always have feelings for Clare, there wasn't a certainty until after winter break if he still truly loved her.

On this eve of Eli Goldsworthy's graduation, he stared into his mirror, adjusting his tie, and looking down at a small velvet black box.

He stopped fixing the tie and smiled, as he picked up the box, and opened it, revealing the shimmering jewel inside, and the engraftment that read: _"I love you always, and hope to be your forever."_

Eli was definitely going to propose to Clare. He wanted to marry her, and be with her more than anything. But there was still a little fear in him, or in other words he felt as if proposing could be a risk.

They made it through the rest of the year inseparable. Eli and Clare getting back together only proved that they were truly in love. Eli became a much better and healthier person, and Clare became a lot less up tight about every situation that would approach her. They simply had each other to balance each other out, and that only made things better for the both.

But he wasn't sure how Clare truly would feel about a teenage marriage.

Eli sighed and closed the box, placing it down. He looked down at the picture of him and Clare from prom, which wasn't too long ago taken. Clare was dressed in her long purple silk dress that hugged her curves perfectly, and also included a white silky v shape strap across her chest. She was carried bridal style by her prince charming, Eli who not only had on the traditional tuxedo, but also had gotten a matching purple to go with Clare's gown. They both were gazing into each others eyes, and smiling.

Moments like that made Eli want to cry, but in the best way possible. Eli felt himself get a little shaky, and he placed the picture down on the table and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can do this." He said to himself.

He grabbed the small black box, and headed to his bed, grabbing his blue cap and gown, heading out of his home and off to graduation.

XXXXX

"Eli, your mom and I are so proud of you. You've really stepped it up and became a true man this year." Bullfrog said as he pulled his son into a strong side hug.

Eli returned the hug and patted his father on the back. "You know I couldn't have done it without you and CeCe. You guys are the reason I am that man today." He said in response.

Bullfrog and Eli continued to talk, until a beautiful young auburn hair colored girl walked by. Bullfrog gave the girl a smile and winked at Eli. "I'll let you two talk." He said as he went to go find his wife and leave the two alone.

Eli smiled. "Well hello Clare Edwards." He said as he pulled Clare in for a hug.

Clare rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and pressing her lips to his, giving him a short chaste kiss. "And hello Elijah Goldsworthy." She said shutting her eyes and leaning her head against his.

They broke apart and smiled interlocking hands, and beginning to depart the front yard of the school.

"So how does it feel to be a newly graduate?" She asked as they continued to walk.

Eli shrugged and swung their interlocked hands back and forth as they walked. "Eh, I mean I guess it's kind of sad, but hey I can't complain about Toronto U." He said casually.

Clare frowned. "I can."

They stopped in their tracks and Eli stepped in front of Clare, grabbing her other hand in his. They both briefly looked down at their entwined hands and then back into their eyes.

Eli ran his hand through her hair. "Are you really going to miss me that much?"

Clare nodded in response.

Eli smiled small. "I promise nothing will change between us. We will make this work."

Clare smiled small at the response and gestured that they keep walking.

XXXXX

Eli's POV

It's so hard to believe that I have finally graduated from Degrassi. It almost feels as if I have freedom now, but I know that isn't quite the case just yet. I admit I'm for sure going to miss high school. Sure there's tons of drama shit that occurs, and there's no doubt that I couldn't wait to get away from that annoying Becky Baker. God! I can't stand her, such a whiny little mother…well I won't get to ahead of myself there.

But it's not going to be easy leaving the love of my life. Although we have been together for only the whole semester or I guess really since Frostival, we have gotten much stronger and in reality we haven't missed a beat.

She's had a very rough year, and all I wanted to do was be there for her if absolutely needed.

_In the return from winter break poor Clare developed Insomnia, and literally went two straight days without sleep. So much stress was over ruling her life, and by that third night, it wasn't too late when she had called and asked if I could help her at all. That night I walked over to her house, and walked us back to my house. Of course with her mother and step father being so careless didn't even notice she had left the house, but that evening she not only left her own house, but she came home with me. We both walked up to my room, and I tucked her into my bed, and then I got in bed with her. To my surprise the moment she crawled into my arms, she relaxed, and it wasn't long until I felt her soft breathing. She finally fell asleep, and it made us both happy._

I then looked down at the beautiful blue eyed angel who lay smiling in my arms. We were in our special little hide out lying in our hammock, which actually got replaced by a better hammock that Adam and I built recently.

Clare sighed deeply. "I've never felt this close feeling that I am feeling with you." She placed her hands over my one hand that rested over her stomach. "Can I ask you something? Please don't laugh."

I smirked and flipped her over, so that we were now facing each other horizontally. "Tell me, I promise not to laugh."

Clare smiled small, and bit down on her lip, staring down at my lips. She seemed a little hesitant at her words, and leaned down to press a peck on my lips. I returned the kiss but didn't let her off the hook. "That's it?"

She shook her head in reply. "No, it's just…" She sighed, and laid her head down over my heart. "Eli, I love you so much. It's this love that feels like it's just gotten stronger and stronger. No downfalls." She stopped talking, resting her hand over my chest and pushed her self up to look back at my confused response. Clare covered her face and got out of the hammock, nervously standing next to me.

I sat up in the hammock and grabbed her hands in mine.

Clare slowly moved her head towards me, and I could have sworn I saw tears appear into her eyes. "I'm a nervous wreck Eli, I'm sorry."

I ignored her silliness, and decided this is the perfect time. "I love you too, so much." I pressed my lips to hers, and we kissed briefly, slowly pulling away.

Clare smiled through her tears, but that expression changed immediately as I got down on one knee right in front of her.

Clare gasped and widened her big blue eyes, covering her mouth with one hand, but not letting go of my other hand.

And now my tears are coming back, oh just lovely, and what I need.

I squeezed Clare's hand, and placed a gentle few pecks over her soft hand.

I smiled small through my tears, and began with my words. "You know that without a doubt we love each other so much, and have both been through a lot whether it was together or separate. Clare, I am so lucky to have you back in my life again, and sometimes I get that feeling like I don't deserve someone as great as you, but mostly I ignore those thoughts. And tonight I am almost positive of one thing, but I want to know of one thing." I reached out of my pocket, revealing the black box, which I then opened up revealing now the shimmering diamond ring.

Clare's eyes widened even more, and she was by now bawling her eyes out completely. She shut her eyes, letting more tears fall down her beautiful face.

I felt my own tears intensify too, but didn't let that control with what I wanted to really ask. "Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?"

XXXXX

**CLIFFHANGER:-D yupp this one goes out to the cliffhanger girl ;-)**

**This is for sure getting continued, but I really really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If I can get at least 6 reviews, (no more than one review by the same user name) then I will get the second chapter up soon! **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY WOW! 14 message in my inbox regarding this story! Thank you so so so much you guys ;-)**

**And just for that I am updating this today! Please sit back and enjoy the second chapter of "Taking Big Steps"**

**Also if you can, spread the word about this story! The more Eclare shippers the better! **

**Enjoy ;-)**

Eli's POV

I took in a deep breath and proceeded to my important question I had wanted to ask Clare. I sniffed in, trying to hold back my own tears, and proceeded on with the question.

I looked up into her beautiful teary blue eyes. "Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?"

Clare gasped sharply, and began to bawl hysterically. She covered her mouth, as she sobbed, and paused.

"Yes." She whispered very softly, that I could barely hear her.

My eyes widened and before I could even get excited I held her hand tightly in mine, and asked; "D-did you just s-say y-yes?" I stuttered through my own sobs.

She nodded, and slowly smiled, looking down at the ring, as I held it shakily in my hand.

I smiled just as she did as she pulled me up by the hand and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, jumping into my arms. I right away caught her into my embrace and held her tightly as she wrapped her legs around my torso tightly. She shoved her teary face into my neck, and continued bawling.

We both cried together for a good ten minutes, as we held onto each other. So much emotion tonight, and who would have ever thought that I would one day propose to Clare Edwards, let alone cry this much. I don't think I have ever cried so much like this ever in my life, all because I was possibly getting my happy ending. I didn't think happy ever after was real, until this very moment.

Clare had pulled away from my neck, which was soaked in her tears, but I of course could care less that my skin and shirt was covered in Clare's tears. She stroked her thumbs over my cheeks, trying to wipe away my own tears, and smiled at me through her own. "I love you Eli, and I would be more than honored to be your Mrs Goldsworthy." She said in a horse voice from crying so much.

I placed her down on her two feet and picked up the ring I had dropped on the ground from when she had jumped into my arms. I took her right hand, and slid the ring over her ring finger and picked her hand up, placing a kiss on her hand.

Clare smiled and re wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling us close together into a tight hug.

That moment, I just didn't want to let her go.

XXXXX

Clare's POV

Wow, last night really wasn't a dream at all, and I was beginning to think it was. Nope it wasn't I yawned and looked down at my right hand revealing the shimmering diamond resting around my ring finger. This is all real.

I then looked at the arm that draped over my lower back. My beautiful Eli, no my own fiancé. Wow, I can now call him my fiancé, that makes me blush.

After our happy emotional draining night, we had finally decided to come back to his house, and call it a night.

My beliefs may have changed somewhat, but that also came with my own mother changing. Ever since marrying Glen, and starting fresh, my mother doesn't seem to care about my own decisions. She hasn't seemed to have time to worry about my personal life, unless it involved school. Plus there was enough tense going on in the house, which I eventually made sleeping over at Eli's house a regular or mine.

But being with Eli this whole semester was a life saver for me. Not only did we fall back in love with each other, but we also learned so much about each other and gained this whole new trust and strength. Ever since we got back from winter break, he really stepped it up with being the best boyfriend ever, as I had struggled with some severe stress, which had eventually resulted into me developing Insomnia. But before anything could get worse, he took me in and helped me through it. The more I spent time with Eli, the more love I regained. The more I slept over at his house, the closer I felt to him. No we haven't had sex yet, which I was ok with, and he basically insisted we don't get that far.

But now that we are engaged that all is going to change. Whether it is before we get married, or on our wedding night, I know it's going to happen, and I truly can't wait for that night to come.

I didn't really see the proposal coming, but I'm not complaining at all, because it's what I want, and I feel we are both ready for this. I mean sure I still have one year left of high school, and he's going off to college, but with everything we have been through, and with where we are standing now, I feel that we are ready for this. I don't exactly know when we are getting married, meaning if we'll wait, or maybe marry sooner, but I honestly can say I am open to anything.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt lips on my shoulder, kissing up my neck and pausing at my ear.

"Good morning beautiful fiancé." He whispered into my ear in a very sleepy husky voice.

I sighed as he smothers my ear and neck with kisses all over. "Good morning even more beautiful fiancé."  
Eli stopped kissing my neck and gave me a weird look. "Even more beautiful? Somebody needs to work on their grammar, which is if you really want to come and cuddle with me in our dorm at university."  
I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Oh I need grammar help?" I raised an eye brow.  
Eli shook his head and turned to his side wrapping both arms around my body, and pulling me on top of him.  
We both giggled at each other and resumed our cuddling.  
"So Clare?" Eli asked as he stroked my curls through his fingers.  
"Hmm?" I replied as I kept my head relaxed over his shoulder.  
"When do you want to get married?" he asked.  
I smiled at the word. Married. Every girls dream including my own. "I want to get married soon."  
I felt Eli sit straight up, pulling me up to sit on his lap with him. He looked me right in the eyes with his own piercing green eyes. "Soon?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Eli, my life has only gotten better ever since you've come back into it. If it weren't for you I don't know what state of mi d I'd be in now. I'm more than ready to see where our journey goes, and I really want to marry you soon."  
We both smiled and leaned into kiss. Eli traced his tongue over my bottom lip lightly to deepen the kiss, and I then opened my mouth letting both our tongues entangle.  
Eli broke away, laying his head on my shoulder. "I love you so much Clare." he mumbled into my skin. "Anytime you want to get married, I'm game."

I sighed at the sensation of his breath tickling my skin, and I laced my fingers into his now shorter black hair. "You know, I never in my life believed in teenage marriage, but you know how much I have changed right?"

Eli nodded in response and tilted his head up but kept it resting on my shoulder so he could look at me.

"Well the thought of us getting married at a young age, it just doesn't bother me, or worry me. We've been there for each other for six months, although if you count those previous three months from last year, than we've technically been together for almost a year." I placed a kiss on his cheek, and then stroked my thumb over his cheek in small circular motions. "So, with that being said, I think we have fairly been together for a good amount of time to do this."

We decided to lie back down in bed and discuss a few other things about teenage marriage. (A/N: I promise I will make separate chapters for some of these talks.)

I blushed at the very next thing I was about to bring up. "So since we will be married, does this mean that…"

"We'll be having sex?" We both mustered out at the same time.

Eli even crept a blush on his face, as I did the same. He smiled oh so innocently at me and my remark.

Eli spoke up to reply what was his, but he now knew was my question. "Well, only if and when you are ready. I know we've had this talk a few times, and although we'll be married; I promise I won't pressure you to do anything you aren't ready for." His little lopsided smile appeared on his face.

It is true. We have spoken about sex and it happened to be on the holiday best known for first time love making, but it was basically the same thing that he had just now said to me. The whole "We won't do anything you aren't ready for" deal. But he also already knows that my beliefs have changed and he has fairly accepted it, but at the same time he doesn't want to have sex yet because he doesn't want to hurt me or change anything between us. That'll change once we are married. "

I twirled a curl into my finger. "When we get married, I really want us to have sex. I appreciate you're sweetness and caring of me, but I think things will be different once we are married." I picked up our locked fingers and looked down at them smiling.

I just have a feeling that this decision that I am making is going to be one of the smartest decisions I have ever made. Sure we had a lot of downhill's and falls in the past, but we were able to get through it and get where are today. Like I keep saying, if it weren't for Eli, I don't know where I would be today.

XXXXX

**I know I know super lame ending to the chapter. If you don't know yet, basically this story was inspired after seeing someone tweet Stephen Stohn about Eli and Clare having a teenage marriage storyline, and after seeing that tweet, I just simply had to write a story about it. So this WILL be an Eclare teenage story and I am sticking to it ;-)**

**Keep up with those awesome reviews, because they are what keep me motivated to keep writing!**

**REVIEW :-)**


End file.
